Chafing dish assemblies have been in wide-spread use as a utensil for heating a variety of food products. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional chafing dish assembly 100 typically includes a frame 110 and a portable heat source, such as, one or more STERNO® cans 120. In use, a dish or tray-like food container, such as chafing dish 130 may be placed into the frame 110 to support the chafing dish 130 above a support surface, such as a table or counter top, where the one or more STERNO® cans 120 provide heat to the food contents in the chafing dish 130. While conventional chafing dish assemblies may be useful in heating food items, there are limitations, including the inability to heat food being held in the chafing dish uniformly. This can cause the food to “dry out” or burn in some areas of the chafing dish, which affects the overall appeal of the food. Additionally, the heat sources associated with conventional chafing dish assemblies cannot be adjusted if the food being held in the chafing dish is too hot or cold.